monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
La Magra
La Magra was an ancient and all-powerful blood god and the patron deity of the vampire race in the Blade film series. This entity is described in vampiric lore as creating the first vampire (Drake). In the first Blade film, Deacon Frost attempted to resurrect La Magra and usher in an apocalypse that would turn the entire human race into vampires. In order to summon the blood god, he required the blood of the Daywalker, Blade. Frost and his cohorts lured Blade into a trap after killing his partner Abraham Whistler and kidnapping Dr. Karen Jenson. As predicted, the vengeful Blade walked right into the trap where he was captured and sealed inside a sarcophagus that cut into his flesh and drained his blood. The ritual for summoning La Magra required twelve pureblood vampires to be sacrificed and Frost used the leaders of the House of Erebus to carry it out. Lightning cascaded into the temple as Blade's blood circulated through the architecture of the temple and spattered the foreheads of Frost and his sacrifices. The purebloods were turned into winged skeletal spectres that entered Frost's body, empowering him and transforming him into the avatar of La Magra. Karen Jenson escaped her confinement and was able to free Blade from his sarcophagus. After Karen let him feed on her to regain his strength, Blade confronted the transformed Frost within the temple. However, with La Magra's power, Frost appeared to be indestructible; he instantly regenerated every wound that Blade inflicted upon him. Yet, there was one rather unconventional weapon in Blade's arsenal that Frost was still vulnerable to. Blade threw several needles filled with EDTA blood thinner into Frost. The anti-coagulant caused Frost's body to swell like a grotesque balloon until he exploded in a shower of gore. The vessel of La Magra had been destroyed. Abilities * 'Accelerated Healing -' La Magra has the ability to regenerate the blood and body parts, including head, of his vessel. * 'Superhuman Resilience -' As the vessel of La Magra, Frost possessed even greater strength and durability than regular vampires. * 'Vampiric Transformation - '''Allegedly, La Magra had the power to transform any humans into vampires upon contact. Frost had intended to turn the entire human race in this fashion, believing that doing so would bring about the evolution of the vampire race. Karen Jenson argued that turning all of humanity would lead to the vampires' extinction since he would be wiping out their food source, but Frost and many vampire houses around the globe kept blood-farming facilities in order to produce a steady supply of food. * '''Vampiric Empowerment -' La Magra also seems to increase the strength of his vessel, granting invincibility, but since his power comes from blood, he is distinctly vulnerable to EDTA which led to his eventual destruction at the hands of Blade. Weaknesses La Magra was supposedly meant to be immortal and invincible without any weaknesses at all. However, the summoning ritual was partially disrupted by Mercury, one of Frost's gang, who angrily murdered one of the pureblood sacrifices before the ritual was completed. Because of this, Frost's empowerment was incomplete; while he was no longer vulnerable to common vampire weaknesses and could immediately heal any wounds he suffered, he remained vulnerable to the anti-coagulant EDTA which Blade used to ultimately defeat him. Category:Movie Monsters Category:Evil Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Gods Category:Marvel Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Immortal Beings